Chronicles of the Science II "Mazekas meeting with the Ghosts"
Prolog: M'itarma und einige andere Arg- und Aurum Matoraner blickten auf die Villa. Gondon und Toppers schrieben gerade an einem aktuellen Bericht zur Situation. "General Major Gondon!" sprach ein Arg Matoraner umd trat ins Zelt. "Es sind sechs weitere Toa in der Sunset Mansion eingezogen!" "Verdammt noch mal!" fluchte Gondon laut, "was geht hier verdammt noch mal vor?" Toppers und der Arg Matoraner schüttelten die Köpfe. Gondon schaltete den Computer ein und legte ein Datei offen. Er tippe einen Code ein und wartete eine Sekunde. '''K'orektur des Berichtes 713 - 19 "Sunset Mansion": 'I'n der Villa befinden sich jetzt 12 Matoraner und 12 Toa. Ihre Erscheinungsform könnte die sein in der sie getötet wurden. Gondon tippte weiter. Zwei Matoraner wurden durch die Schreihe der Gestalten angelockt und wurden wahnsinnig. Gondon klickte in ein Feld auf dem Bildschirm. Gefahrenstufe 3 erschien in dem Feld. Der Aurum Matoraner schritt aus dem Zelt und blickte auf die Villa '''Sunset Mansion, "Was bei Mata Nui bist du?" Mazekas Verstand versagt V'öllig benommen irrte Mazeka umher. Er wusste nicht mehr wer er war und wo er war. Nur an Hilfe Rufe konnte er sich erinnern. Um ihn herum wurde die Welt wieder klarer und er sah sich um. Er befand sich in einem Gebäude, einem sehr nobelen und großen Gebäude. Er blieb stehen und kniff sich in den Arm. Au, murmelte er. Jetzt wusste er das er nicht träumte sondern echt in einem Flur stand. Wie komme ich hier hin? Dachte der Matoraner und wurde vorsichtig. "Herzlich willkommen!" sprach eine Stimmer hinter Mazeka. Er erschrak und drehte sich um. "Herzlich willkommen, mein Herr!" wiederholte die Matoranerin die ein Tablett in der Hand hielt, "was kann ich ihnen anbieten?" In Mazekas Kopf kehrte wieder Ruhe ein und er hörte sich von Tee und Kuchen sprechen. '''N'ach ein Paar Minuten war die Matoranerin wieder da, "Ihr Tisch im Herrensalon ist bereitet!" "Was?" murmelte Mazeka, "Herrensalon und bereitet!" "Ja," antwortete die Matoranerin und führte Mazeka in einen Raum der prunkt voll geschmückt war. Ein reich gedeckter Tisch stand da und die Matoranerin zog den Stuhl nach hinten. Mazeka spürte wieder einen Moment die Unruhe doch durch die sanfte Stimme der Matoranerin kehrte wieder Ruhe in ihm ein. Mazeka as und Trank, schien aber weder etwas zu schmecken oder ein Sättigungsgefühl wahr zunehmen. 'D'ie Tür ging auf und 11 Matoraner traten ein. "Ist das unser Gast!" fragte ein vornehm gekleideter Matoraner und sah zu der Dienerin. "Ja!" antwortete diese, "ja das ist er. Mazeka fühlte sich etwas komisch und sah zu den 12 Matoranern und aus dem Fenster. Er wunderte sich etwas. Er konnte den Zaun sehen, aber von der andren Seite. Desweitreren waren schwartze Matoraner zusehen die zwei anderen auf Barren legten und fort trugen. Ein weiterer sah ihn an und schien zu rufen und wild zu winken. "Willkomen auf Sunset Mansion!" sprach der vornehm gekleidete Matoraner. Willkommen in Sunset Mansion wiederholte es sich in seinem Kopf und Mazeka wusste wo er war. 'E'iskalter Schauer lief über seinen Rücken als er begriff das er in der verfluchten Villa war. Vor seinen Augen begannen die Matoraner sich zu verändern. Mazeka sprang auf und rannte davon. Ghost Defens Weapons 'S'ie Sirenen heulten auf und rissen Mitarma aus dem ohne hin schlechten Schlaf. Ihr Zelt wurde aufgerissen und Gondon stürtzte hinein. Hasstig zog Mitarma sich die Decke hoch und sah den Aurum Matoraner sauer an, "Intimsphäre ist wohl nicht eure Tugend!" "Normal schon!" antwortet Gondon ernst, "aber wenn es um Leben und Tod geht!" "Sieht das anders aus!" fuhr er fort. "Leben und Tod!" erwiederter Mitarma und zog sich an. Gondon der weg sah sprach ," Ja, Leben und Tod!" "Dieser Mazeka ist in die Villa gegangen!" fügtge der General Major hinzu. "Was!!!!!" schrie Mitarma endsetzt. "Eurer Freund Mazeka ist in der Villa!" wiederholte Gondon. Schweisgebadet rannte die Ga Matoranerin hinter Gonon her in ein anderes Zelt. Dort standen bereits die Arg Matoranerin Helena, eine Aurum Matoranerin namens Penelope aber von allen nur Pfippsi gerufen und Toppers. 'A'ls nächstes trat Brigahmi ein. Sie sah genauso schokiert aus wie Mitarma. Sie blickten besorgt auf Toppers und Gondon die eine Kiste aufklappten und etwas daraus nahmen. "Das hier sind Schallmodule!" erklärte Toppers und reichte Mitarma und Brigahmi seltsam aus sehende Geräte mit einem Pistolengriff. Den anderen gab er nur so etwas wie einen Zylinder. "Mit diesen Schallmodulen könnte ihr die Geister für eine kurze Zeit verjagen!" fuhr Toppers fort. "Unsere Schallpatrone funktioniert genauso," sprach die Aurum Matoranerin namens Penelope. Sie schob die Schalpatrone in eine Kammer zwischen den zwei Läufen ihres Pistolenschwertes und ließ sie einrasten. "'W'ir werden in zwei Gruppen suchen!" sprach Gondon, "Helena und Mitarma gehen mit mir!" "Der Rest von uns geht mit mir!" fuhr Toppers fort. Er gab Penelope einen Kuss und blickte auf den Zeltausgang. "Dann mal los," rief Gondon, "bevor es vieleicht zu spät ist!" Mitarma dachte an den armen Mazeka und hoffte das er noch lebte. Irgend wie schien sie für diesen Mazeka mehr zu empfinden. Rettung in letzter Sekunde! 'M'azeka stolperte durch die Bibiothek. Die Geister verfolgten ihn scheinbar nicht. Doch da war wieder diese Dienerin und auch die anderen Geister. Mazeka war umzingelt. Die 24 endstellten Wesen zogen ihren Kreis immer enger. Mazeka sah sein Ende bereits vorsich und wie er als vergammelter Geistermatoraner in der Villa gefangen war. 48 knochige Hände griffen nach ihm doch auf einmal verschwanden sie. Mazeka hörte ein komisches Geräusch und die Tür auffliegen. Es war dieser Toppers und eine der Aurum Matoranerinnen begleitet von Brigahmi. "Los raus hier!" schrie Toppers und zerte Mazeka zu sich. In diesem Moment zog eine Böhe durch den Raum und alle Büche wackelten aus den Regalen und Schränken. "'I'st das normal!" fragte Mitarma Gondon. "Was ist normal?" fragte dieser zurück. "Das die Statue des Brunnens uns mit ihren Augen verfolgt!" flüsterte Mitarma beunruhigt. "Nein ist es nicht!" schrie Gondon und stieß Mitarma zu boden, "und das eine Steinernde Faust nach einem schlägt auch nicht!" Wütend schlug die Statue um sich und die drei Matoraner hatten mühe ihr aus zuweichen. Als ob das nicht reichte erschienen nun auch noch die 12 Toa Geister. Mitarma und Helena schossen mit Schall und Hochsequenzen und hielten sich die Geister vom Leibe. Gondon versuchte die Statue zu bekämpfen. 'E'ine andere Tür flog auf und Toppers, Brigahmi und Penelope flohen in den Raum. Gefolgt von Büchern welche wie ein Schwarm Flugrahi hinter ihnen herflogen und Stühle und Tische welche aus Geisterhand liefen. "Pfipps zu mir und ihr beide bleibt bei Helena!" befahl Toppers und zog sein Pistolenschwert. Mit letzter Kraft. 'E'in Schwarm wilder Bücher versuchte immerwieder sich Mazeka von Mitarma und Brigahmi zu trennen doch sie schafften es immer wieder Mazeka von den Geistern zu schützen. Toppers warf mehrer Schallgranaten und die Geister verschwanden aus dem Raum, zumindest für eine weile würde man sich jetzt um die Statue kümmern können. Gondon feuerte auf die Arme der Statue. Steine und verzierungen verstreuten sich in dem Saal. Toppers sprang auf den Kopf der Statute und schoß ein loch in diesen. Er schaffte es noch gerade die Granate hinein zu werfen bevor mehrere Stühle ihn wieder unsanft auf den Boden beförderten. Penelope verwandelte Bücher in Papierfetzen als sie wieder einen der Toa Geister sah. Die Schall und Hochsequenladung verscheuchte ihn aber wieder. 'M'azeka indess wurde von den Büchern weiter und weiter von Brigahmi und Mitarma getrennt. Die Hand einer der Geistermatoraner griff nach seinem Hals doch eine Schall und Hochsequenz vertrieb ihn. Mitarma schoß noch eine weitere hinter dem Geist her. Eine Staubwolke breitete sich im Saal aus als die Statue explodierte. Die Bücher wurden von der Druckwelle herumgewirbelt und etliche vielen zu boden. Toppers trat die Tische weg und zerschoss sie zu Sägemehl. Gondon warf wiederrum einige Schallgranaten in den Flur. "Raus hier!" brüllte er. Nach dem alle aus dem Saal gerannt waren, verkeilten er und Toppers die Tür. Sie hörten wie die Bücher gegen diese flogen. Immer und immer wieder. Die Gruppe arbeitete sich weiter durch den Flur. Penelope warf die letzten Schallgranaten. Doch die anderen Geister kamen von hinten und griffen wieder gezielt Mazeka an. 'D'ieser schrie laut auf las ein deformierte Toahand ihn zwischen die Rippen traf und er stürtzte. Brigahmi feuerte mehre Schall und Hochsequenzen ab damit die Geister von Mazeka abließen. Mitarma weinte als sie die Wunde sah. Toppers nahm Mazeka auf der nicht mehr aus eigender Kraft laufen konnte. Sie näherten sich der Tür als erneut die Bücher auf sie zuflogen. Einige schwere Schränke verspeerten den Weg. Doch es waren Feuersalven zu hören und die Möbel waren bald nur noch Holzfetzen. Weiter Arg und Aurum Matoraner gaben jetzt feuerschutz und hielten die Geister und Bücher in Schach. Mit letzter Kraft schaffte es Toppers mit dem verletzten Mazeka aus der Sunset Mansion herraus. Geordnet zogen sie sich zurück. Doch die Bücher gaben nicht nach. Aber als sie einen bestimmten Abstand zum Haus erreicht hatten zervielen die Bücher. Epilog: 'M'itarma saß neben der Liege auf der Mazeka lag. Der Matoraner war in einem Zusatnd zwischen Leben und Tod. Nur eine der Maschinen des Lazaretzeltes hielt ihn am Leben. Sie litt als sie ihn da liegen sah. Hätte sie nicht gewusst was passieren würde wenn Mazeka starb, hätte sie die Maschine am liebsten abgeschaltet. Wo war der andere Teil von Mazeka, fragte sie sich traurig und streichelte über die Kanohi des Matoraners. In diesem Moment spürte sie etwas in ihrem Kopf. "Du musst mir helfen!" sprach eine Stimme in ihr, "aber erst wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist!" Tränen liefen über ihre Kanohi als sie die Stimme als Mazeka erkannte. "'W'ir haben verdammtes Glück gehabt!" sagte Penelope zu Helena. "Nein!" antwortete diese bedrückt, "für die Geister sind unsere Gedanken nicht sichtbar, das ist alles!" Penelope sah Helena an, "was wird aus Vincent?" "Er kommt durch," erwiederte Helena, "genau so wie die zwei Wachen die Mazeka nieder geschlagen hatte um in die Villa zu kommen." Penelope atmete auf. 'G'ondon schob Toppers in dem Rohstuhl zum Tisch mit den Computern. Toppers sah auf den Bildschirm. "Alles so als hätte die Befreihung nicht statt gefunden!" murmelte der Arg Matoraner und nippte an seiner Tasse Kaffee. "Ja, keine Spuren des Kampfes mehr zu sehen!" sprach Gondon verägert. "Da ist ein Matoraner Schatten in dem Haus!" sprach Penolope und schob Toppers hinter Gondon her. Auch Brigahmi und Mitarma standen da und sahen den Schatten zwischen den Gesitern. '''Wird fortgesetz in: Chronicles of the Science V "Ghost Defens Troopers!" Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser